


The Occupy

by rasyalleva



Series: falling apart: the 19th century [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 19th Century, F/M, Forgotten Ones, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Invasion of Java (1811), Semi-poetry, The British in Java (1811-1816), UKNesia, has been largely forgotten, the British conquest of Yogyakarta (19-20 June 1812)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Selamat mati nanti.(Invasion of Java: 1811)





	The Occupy

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Cross-post di FFN.

“Dan saat saya tak suka, kekacauan akan datang lagi[1].”

Arthur menggumam, menutup buku bacaannya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang perlu mengucapkannya keras-keras atau membuka dan mengatupkan mulut untuk memahami konten bacaan, hanya saja kalimat itu entah kenapa sesuai dengan apa yang dirasanya sekarang. Berniat untuk membuang waktu selagi menunggu dengan iseng mengambil buku ringan di sisi rak yang lain, tak disangka bisa juga ia menemukan pernyataan yang menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

Dilemparkannya pandangan ke arah jam yang menempel pada sisi dinding di hadapannya. Sudah menjelang malam, tetapi belum terlalu malam untuk tidur sehingga sayup-sayup masih terdengar konversasi orang-orang di luar sana. Banyak cara untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh karena menunggu, _tapi sayangnya Arthur sudah mencapai titik di mana bahkan ia tak perlu harus menunggu untuk merasakan jenuh_.

* * *

 “oh, tidak,” gelengan kepala, “tidak lagi.”

perlukah kuberi tahu sudah kauucap berapa kali?

tenang, aku takkan membuatnya basi

kujamin kauucap lagi kalimat itu nanti

* * *

Banyak hal yang tak disukai Arthur.

Terlalu banyak, hingga rasanya lebih mudah menghitung apa yang ia sukai saja alih-alih membuat daftar hal-hal yang dibencinya. Arthur memandangi cangkir bekas teh yang sudah tak bersisa, lalu berpindah menatap lama sampul dari buku yang tadi dibacanya. Tentu ada yang tak suka teh. Tentu ada yang mengatakan selera bacaannya aneh. Tapi ia tak mungkin menyebutkan lebih dulu apa yang ia sukai secara pribadi, jadi biarlah ia menyebutkan apa yang sudah pasti disetujui yang lainnya.

Ia senang menguasai.

Ambon dan Kepulauan Maluku sudah di telapak tangannya. Ketambahan pula pulau-pulau Prancis di Réunion dan Mauritius dan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang masih ada selepas kampanye tiga tahun di Samudera Hindia itu. Cukup untuk memenuhi rencana yang akan dilakukannya di Batavia, dan _terlampau_ cukup apabila pasukan langsung dari India akan turut serta menendang Belanda.

Semuanya sudah jelas. Rencana, perlengkapan, segala kesiapan yang perlu untuk disiapkan; ia hidup untuk itu, tak ada yang diragukan. Oh, dan tujuannya sama jelas; menguasai. Arthur terlalu senang akan hal itu hingga rasanya hal-hal yang ia benci akarnya berasal dari sana. Laut bagai alasannya ada, karena apalagi yang dicari orang-orang yang kehausan kalau bukan air?

Dan Arthur selalu, _selalu_ , merasa haus setiap waktu.

* * *

 aku akan terus datang sampai kau pergi

di mana-mana. di sana. di sini.

* * *

Arthur mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja.

Diingatnya lagi sederet kalimat di kepala. Rentetan kata-kata dari buku yang ia baca. Persis.

Kekacauan yang dibuatnya lebih-kurang dilatarbelakangi oleh mereka-mereka yang mengganggunya terlebih dahulu. Benua India merupakan pusat perdagangan yang ia butuhkan, dengan Samudera Hindia sebagai jalur pelayaran. Dan takkan ia biarkan siapa pun mengacaukan bagian penting jaringan perdagangannya.

* * *

bagimu aku menghantui

aku menganggapnya semata urgensi

* * *

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Arthur menoleh.

Pada awalnya, ia pikir yang akan datang adalah salah satu orangnya yang menawarkan tambahan teh sehingga sebelah tangannya sudah otomatis terangkat untuk menolak. Namun orang tersebut datang dengan gulungan peta di tangan, sehingga buru-buru ia memindahkan buku bacaan tadi ke pangkuan sebelum mempersilakannya masuk.

Membawa gulungan peta, ya. Rupanya suara-suara di luar memang orang-orangnya yang masih membahas rencana penyerangan. Arthur melirik ke arah jam untuk kali kedua. Sudah selarut ini, benar-benar tak mungkin konfirmasi itu akan datang sekarang. Tapi mereka, dengan hobi menguasai ini, memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu mendiskusikan rencana.

 _Begitu ternyata_ , Arthur tersenyum diam-diam. _Kalian di sini yakin bahwa di mana pun kalian-kalian yang lain berada, kalian tetaplah punya hobi yang sama. Jadi, kalian tak henti mematangkannya karena tahu rencana penyerangan ini akan mendapat lampu hijau, ya?_

“Tuan?”

“Oh, tentu,” sahut Arthur buru-buru. “Menangkap kapal-kapal perang. Menghancurkan banteng-benteng pesisir. Peringatan yang cukup jelas.” Serangan yang kentara ada dengan tujuan sebagai ancaman, akan dilakukan oleh para tentara yang berangkat dari pangkalan India. Tak sekadar berlayar saja, namun juga liar seperti biasa.

Kabar tentang ini barangkali belum diterima karena baru saja dikirim, namun dirinya sendiri juga optimis akan kepastian diterimanya rencana. Arthur membiarkan dirinya terlarut dalam percakapan lebih lama lagi, menikmati strategi demi strategi yang selalu baru dan selalu ia suka.

Karena siapa pun juga tahu, bahwa menunggu hal yang sudah pasti itu sama saja bukan menunggu namanya.

* * *

 bukan sekarang aku beraksi

tapi biarlah aku berucap dulu kini:

“selamat mati nanti.”

**Author's Note:**

> [1] And when I love thee not, chaos is come again. Terjemahan kasar dari No Fear karya Shakespeare, Act 3 Scene 3 Page 5
> 
> a/n:  
> (1) kampanye tiga tahun yang dimaksud adalah kampanye mauritius pada 1809-1811 antara kerajaan britania dan kekaisaran prancis di samudera hindia, dengan hasilnya yaitu kemenangan britania yang kemudian dapat menaklukkan Île bonaparte dan isle de france.  
> (2) cerita ini sebelum penyerbuan jawa; perang britania raya dengan belanda di pulau jawa, yang merupakan bagian dari peperangan era napoleon. saya keasikan baca sampai ke bagian perangnya dan nggak tahu gimana caranya menuangkan dalam kata-kata, jadi saya hentikan di situ saja ya ;v;


End file.
